


I missed you.

by Bellanchored



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellanchored/pseuds/Bellanchored
Summary: Hongjoong and Yunho are very much in love. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I missed you.

“Oh that feels…good”

“Hm…yeah?” 

“Yeah… I missed you…so much…” 

“Hyung… I asked you not to get all sappy when we are having sex…”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and pouted. 

“Why not? It’s the truth”

Yunho sighed with the hint of a soft smile tickling his lips. He stopped his hips for a moment catching a breath and taking in the sight in front of him.   
Breathtaking, Hongjoong was breathtaking like this. Damp with sweat, lips red and kissed, waist small in his grip and expressive, big eyes looking into his own.

“Why not? Because I find it hard to be sexy when you squeeze my heart with your love” 

Hongjoong snorted and Yunho followed in the laugh both kissing again in between the giggles. 

“Yah! Who's the sappy one now huh?” Joong slapped his ass jokingly and Yunho shook his head starting to roll his hips again. The expression change in his hyungs face was priceless. Hongjoons eyes hodded and his mouth formed an “o” shape, letting out a tiny lil moan. 

“Oh…right there…” He cried after a couple of minutes when Yunho was picking up the pace. 

“Hyung you are killing me…” Yunho gasped, going faster and harder. 

Hongjoong bit his finger and cried out in reply. 

So good, so good. Yunho grasped Hongjoong's thighs and placed his legs over his shoulders, spicing up the angle a little bit, he was definitely going crazy. 

“Touch me?” Hongjoong asked between gasps and Yunho smiled in relief. That meant his hyung was also close. That was good because he didn’t think he was going to last much more. 

“Uhng…yeah? Hyung are you close?…You feel so good I'm going crazy” He asked voice raspy and breathy in Joong's ear. Of course he didn’t answer just moaned louder and shuddered under Yunho when he put his hand around his shaft. 

Yunho pumped along with his thrusts and in no time Hongjoong was cumming on his lower tummy, face red and eyes full of tears.

Yunho came two minutes later with a shudder and a curse, riding out his orgasm until his hips came to a soft stop. 

He looked at his hyung and smiled, genuinely smiled from happiness and Hongjoong returned it with the same brightness. 

“I love you…” 

“love you too” 

“Give me a few minutes and then we can shower together” Hongjoong smiled in between the lazy kisses his boyfriend was spreading all over his face. Yunho hummed in agreement, still basking in the warm post coital bliss. 

He pulled out slowly, carefully holding Joong's hips gently. Both of them winced and cleaned themselves up with tissues before attempting to move for cuddles.

Once Hongjoong the designated and honorary little spoon was safely tucked in Yunho's arms he let out a little sigh. 

“Oh? Does it hurt hyung?” 

Joong smiled. “A little you beast” 

Yunho gasped. “I’m sorry hyung I didn’t meant…”

“I know you didn’t…yah! It’s not that serious we usually go harder than this, it’s okay” 

Hongjoong turned around to kiss him sweetly for good measure. 

Yunho pouted a little after the kiss. 

“I don’t like hurting you” 

“Baby…you didn’t hurt me I’m just a little sore that’s it. What’s up with you today? Missed hyung that much?”   
Yunho laughed and nodded, attacking Joong’s neck with kisses. 

“Yes! You are right! “

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! it's short i know but if people are into them i actually have a whole plot in mind for the love birds up there. I live off comments! tell me if you liked it 💜


End file.
